Le rêve de Matsumoto
by sachiko02
Summary: Matsmumoto à un rêve et Kenpachi va lui briser.


Matsumoto est une jeune fille de 19 ans, elle est rousse aux yeux bleu, elle fait des études de musique en particulier de la guitare. Mais comme dans le milieu de la musique il est très rare de se différencier des autres, elle n'arrivait pas à percer dans le milieu, elle vivait donc encore chez ses parents et n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voie.

Pourtant ses professeurs lui disaient que c'était l'une des meilleures de son groupe, mais elle n'y croyait pas de trop. Pour elle seul un miracle pouvait faire d'elle une star. Mais lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle vit une fille qui n'avait aucun talent particulier.

Elle prit le bus pour arriver à sa faculté, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles dans sa classe, car généralement elle se spécialisé dans le chant plutôt que dans l'instrumental. Elle regarda l'horloge et remarqua que son professeur de guitare était en retard de dix minutes, elle soupira en songeant au reste de sa journée, jamais elle n'aurait dû se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure.

Elle le savait qu'une femme dans ce métier ne restait jamais longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas voulu écouté ses parents. Lorsqu'elle était jeune elle se croyait super douée et elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas trop d'effort à fournir pour réussir dans la vie.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas si doué que ça et que surtout elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir percer dans la musique, elle avait voulu abandonner plus d'une fois mais elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à sa mère qui avait toujours dit que jamais elle réussirait dans ce domaine.

De retour dans le présent, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda à nouveau l'horloge, mais que faisait donc son professeur, elle décida de se lever et de sortir, lorsqu'arrivé à la porte elle heurta une personne, en levant ses yeux elle vit la personne la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'est jamais vu, celui-ci baissa les yeux vers elle

- Alors mademoiselle, on essaye de sécher mon cour ? Demanda l'inconnu

- Je m'excuse mais ceci est le cour de et non le votre

- Erreur jeune fille, étant donné que est malade je le remplacerais pendant un certains temps

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Ecoutez jeune fille taisez vous et aller reprendre votre place immédiatement !

Matsumoto ne demanda pas son reste et retourna vite à sa place, elle soupira et se demandé ce qui avait bien pu arriver à car si elle avait continué ses études c'était grâce à lui, car il était patient et qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait du talent, pas comme cette grosse brute. Il se présenta d'une voie grave qui faisait très peur

- Je m'appelle Kenpachi et on est ici pour apprendre la musique et non à flâner, est-ce bien clair ? La rouquine ? viens devant avec ton instrument et joue nous un morceau

Matsumoto n'en revenait pas, il l'avait appelé la rouquine ? Et l'obligé à traverser toute la salle pour venir jouer devant ses camarades. Elle sentit les regards compatissants des ses camarades et aussi les regards moqueurs, car il est vrai qu'elle avait du mal à s'intégrer aux autres élèves. Elle parlait à quelques un d'entre eux mais sans plus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva prêt du professeur elle joua un morceau avec sa guitare. Plus personne ne disait rien. Il est vrai qu'elle avait du talent. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de jouer elle se tourna vers son professeur

- Bien mademoiselle, vous resterez après le cours, j'ai à vous parler

- Pourquoi monsieur ?

- Depuis quand les élèves discutent-ils les ordres d'un professeur mademoiselle ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Matsumoto intimidé

- Donc comme je disais vous viendrez me voir après le cours et maintenant retourné à votre place

Matsumoto ne demanda pas son reste et repartit à sa place, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire à ce professeur pour qu'il la traite de cette manière. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire ses preuves mais ce n'est pas une manière de traiter les élèves. Pendant le reste du cours elle regarda les minutes défilées, jamais au grand jamais elle avait mal à l'aise. lui ne la traitait pas de cette façon, il l'encourageait, l'écouté lorsqu'elle se posait des questions mais jamais il aurait réagi comme cette brut de Kenpachi. Elle soupira en entendant la sonnerie et rangea ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle voulut partir en croyant qu'il est oublié

- Mademoiselle Matsumoto, ne vous ai-je pas demandé de rester après le cours ?

- Si monsieur

- Et elle attendit que les autres élèves partent pour rejoindre son nouveau professeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur il la fixa et soupira

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement, mais sachez que je ne ferais aucun favoritisme envers vous

- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé rien de tel, s'exclama Matsumoto

- Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et , mais lorsqu'il m'a appelé il m'a dit de faire attention à vous et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu connaître votre niveau en musique

- Mais je …

Et je trouve que votre niveau n'est pas si bon par rapport à ce que m'avait dit Toshiro

Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux et retenait ses larmes, jamais un professeur ne l'avait humilié à ce point, savait-il au moins que tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans cette école espéraient un jour travailler en tant que musicien ? Elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse de la critiquer, elle mit sa veste et partit en courant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle lança son sac à travers sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit. Elle voulut appeler Hitsugaya, mais elle savait qu'il appellerait le tortionnaire de Kenpachi et celui-ci lui en ferait la remarque le lendemain. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait y retourner, puisque d'après son nouveau professeur, elle n'avait aucun talent.

Elle soupira et repensa à toutes ces années à espérer de faire carrière dans la musique et d'une seule phrase tous ses espoirs étaient perdus ? Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait été admise dans cette université réputée de musique, elle avait été heureuse et encore plus heureuse lorsqu'un professeur lui avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent. Hitsugaya lui avait donné confiance en elle et lui avait prédit un bel avenir.

Elle sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues, elle se les essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle venait de prendre une décision, demain elle retournerait à l'université pour leur dire qu'elle arrêtait les cours. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle, mais dès sa désinscription elle essaierait de trouver soit une nouvelle idée pour son avenir ou soit trouver du travail.

Après avoir dîné, elle monta se coucher et eu du mal à s'endormir car elle était incertaine sur son avenir.

Le lendemain elle se réveille de mauvaise humeur, car elle avait mal dormi. Elle ne déjeuna même pas et se prépara, elle fourra deux trois affaires de musique dans son sac pour donner le change à ses parent et sortit de sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'université elle se dirigea vers l'administration et attendit que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle. Quelques minutes après une secrétaire s'approcha d'elle

- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

- Eh bien je voudrais me désinscrire de l'établissement

- Et pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais pour pouvoir vous désinscrire il me faut le motif de ce changement soudain

- Eh bien …

- Mademoiselle Matsumoto ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Bonjour monsieur le proviseur, eh bien je viens me désinscrire

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous vouliez partir ? me disait tellement de bien sur vous

- J'ai changé d'avis sur mon avenir

- En êtes vous sur ? Si vous voulez on peut prendre rendez-vous avec votre professeur remplaçant pour en discuter

- Non, non ça ne sera pas la peine

- Je pense que si au contraire, je ne peux pas laisser une de nos meilleures élèves partir sur un coup de tête

- Mais…

- Non ne me remerciez pas, venez dans mon bureau ce soir après les cours

- Mais monsieur je n'ai…

- Non on ne discute pas avec moi mademoiselle, à se soir

Malgré cet imprévu Matsumoto reprit son sac et sortit de l'établissement, il était hors de question d'aller en cours avec ce professeur sadique. Lorsqu'elle fut sortit elle se demandait par où elle allait commencer à réfléchir à tête reposé. Elle soupira et s'installa dans un petit café et commanda un chocolat chaud et regarda autour d'elle, il est vrai qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y avait que des adultes puisqu'elle aurait dû être en cours.

Elle tapota sur la table en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de sa journée, lorsqu'on l'interpela

- Matsumoto ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Elle sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, se trouvait en face d'elle

- Monsieur Toshiro ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien étant un adulte, je fais ce que je veux, mais vous étant une de mes élèves, j'ai le droit de vous le demander

- En faite j'ai arrêté les cours

- Pour quelle raison ?

- En faite depuis que vous êtes partit ce n'est pas la même chose et le nouveau professeur ne m'aide pas comme vous l'avez fait

- C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je me suis mis en vacances

- Pourquoi ? demanda Matsumoto

- Eh bien je me suis trop attaché à toi et cela ne t'aidera pas pour ton avenir

- Comment ça !

- Ecoute Matsumoto, tu es mon élève et tu es douée, mais je ne peux plus rester à tes côtés

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je sais, je suis le seul fautif et comme je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous je préfère partir loin de toi

Avant qu'elle est pu dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot Hitsugaya était sortit du café. Matsumoto se demandait si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était la réalité ou simplement son imagination.

Le soir arrive bien plus vite que prévu et elle se retrouva dans le bureau du proviseur ainsi que Kenpachi. Il s'en suivit une longue discussion sur le fait qu'elle voulait arrêter ses études et elle s'expliqua, mais ni le proviseur et ni son professeur n'acceptèrent ses explications.

Ils arrivèrent à la convaincre de continuer au moins un trimestre et même Kenpachi s'excusa de son comportement, même s'il expliqua que s'il lui avait dit ses paroles, c'était tout simplement que chaque élèves avaient besoin de travailler dur et que c'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait de jeunes lycéens. A la fin de l'entretien Matsumoto rentra directement chez elle et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle se remémora le moment où Hitsugaya lui avait expliqué son départ précipité. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, était-il vraiment possible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne jamais lui avoir dit ? Elle savait que les relations entre élèves et professeur étaient interdites, mais de là à abandonner ses élèves pour ça, elle trouvait cela injuste envers les autres. Elle voulut l'appeler mais à chaque fois elle tombait sur le répondeur, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle se leva et prit son manteau et prit la direction de l'appartement d'Hitsugaya. Malheureusement à son arrivé elle vit Kenpachi qui était là aussi

- Mademoiselle Matsumoto ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien… je viens voir...

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas recommandé

- En quoi cela vous regarde ? S'énerva Matsumoto

- Je serais vous je partirais sinon Hitsugaya aura des problèmes et vous le savez aussi bien que moi

Elle savait qu'il avait raison et c'est juste pour cette raison et non pour lui obéir qu'elle fit demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle et de son avenir dans la musique et encore moins si un jour il y aurait quelque chose entre elle et Hitsugaya, mais elle savait une chose c'est qu'elle n'apprécierait jamais ce Kenpachi.

FIN

Alors voilà je sais que cela ne se fait pas mais je veux votre avis sincère, pour pouvoir m'améliorer, je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite mais je suis entrain d'y réfléchir. Merci d'avoir lu à la prochaine.


End file.
